


The art of danger

by rikoyoutrash



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gay and more gay, I will kill characters you have been warned, Mafia AU maybe, Riko is such a mature hoe here, Rikoyou, Smug riko?, Something's happening between the 3rd years, Yohamaru and yohadia maybe ?, You is a cutie, i dont know what this is, mature stuff, shy You ?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikoyoutrash/pseuds/rikoyoutrash
Summary: Watanabe You didn't know how dangerous everything was, until it was too late.





	1. Chapter 1

The laughs and screams of the boozy people filled the place; dirty and presumptuous looks where given to the girl on glasses, making her feel uncomfortable. She knew it was going to happen, it was a bar replete of sloshed men, what did she expect? Happinnes and laughs all over the place? She was very naive, that girl.

Even though she didn't want to be in that revolting place, it was her only hope. The girl was supossed to meet a man who would provide her something she highly needed. Although she wasn't sure of the reason why the man summoned her in that shithole, she could't argue, that was her only and final chance to finally get what she wanted. Even when she begged, the man said that he was busy and couldn't care less of the pityful petition the girl gave him, but after months of requesting the man for one chance, she finally made it. But she didn't expect to meet the man in that hellhole.

The girl lifted up her glasses as she took a sip of red wine. She looked at her pocket clock and realized that the man was one hour late, instantly she thought that the man had changed his mind and wouldn't come, which was highly probable. She let out a sigh and stroked her forehead, the girl was stressed out and on the verge of an emotional breakdown, but, who wouldn't? Nobody took her seriously, and the people in the town laughed at her dreamful plans. But she had to prove them wrong, she couldn't give up, not anymore.

High whistles and excited screams filled the place, and the girl looked up to see how two red curtains in the front of the bar were slowly opening. The place was famous for the musical shows and dancers, and she hated that place, but when the curtains were opened, the place wasn't that bad anymore.

A woman. A beautiful and stunning woman. Red dress and dark brown hair, with delicate features and an elegant atmosphere surrounding her. The woman lifted up with elegacy the edges of her dress as she opened her eyes, bright and beautiful yellow. The screams augmented as the woman flippled, revealing her half uncovered back. But the girl didn't hear the screams anymore, everything she could see was the woman in front of her.

Music began to play as the woman danced with such an elegance she left the girl breathless. Her moves were dainty and frail, like a feather moved by the Autumn wind. The woman spinned with the edges of her dress lifted up by her hands, and her elegant glance fell over the girl. The girl felt her face grow in hotness as the woman looked at her in the eye, her golden orbs meeting the blue of the girl's eyes. It was just a second, but for the girl it felt like the time had slowed down for the two of them. Her heart skipped a beat as the woman broke the gaze to continue her dance. The girl contemplated as the woman moved with refined elegance, with the air kissing her dress and the edges of the dress fraily brushing her legs.

The woman slowly inclined with her eyes closed as the music faded away, finishing her presentation. The people clapped and screamed as the curtains slowly began to close. The girl felt a weird dissapointment, like she wanted the show to be longer, like she didn't got enough of the woman's movements. But when the curtains were almost closed, the woman opened her eyes to once more meet the girl's eyes. Her eyes were hussy with a naughty shine inside them, and a smirk appeared as the woman saw the blush in the girl's cheeks.

As the people went back to drinking and laughing, the girl stared at the red curtains, wondering if the woman had really looked at her or if her delusional mind made all that up. She was sure there was a mistake, why the woman would even look at her? The girl didn't thought she was something that you would call "nice-looking", her hair was messy and short above her shoulders, and her father couldn't afford nice clothes, so she was always wearing the most cheap clothes that they could find in the bazaar, and those clothes currently were slightly bigger than she was, and that made her look smaller. And in her face laid an old and almost broken pair of glasses. She thought that the way she looked was the reason why nobody wanted to make deals with her, but she wasn't sure of it.

She was lost in her mind when a big and hard-looking man appeared in front of her, clearing his troath.

The girl instantly looked up and jumped off her seat. The man looked at a piece of paper and then at the girl, taking a dubious glance from her toes to her face. The man raised an eyebrow and the girl gulped.

"I suppose you are Miss Watanabe ..." the man said almost as a question. The girl found weird that the man called her "Miss", nobody used to address her that way.

She lifted up her glasses as she nodded quietly "If you may follow me," the man said politely, and started walking with the girl behind him. She followed the man through the bar to a door in the back, the man opened the door and told her to come in and take a sit.

"I hope you understand that you are not allowed to touch anything in here," the man commented, giving the girl a nasty look "i will know if you dare to steal anything, and you'll be in serious trouble." he accused. The girl let out a sigh and nodded, she was used to be told that kind of advertisement all the time, she knew that she looked like a poor thief, but she couldn't do anything about it.

"Be careful, you don't know who are you messing with." the man murmured and closed the door. The girl felt a feverish chill run down her spine as she stared at the door. The man was right, she didn't know who she was messing with, but she didn't have another option.

The seconds passed away as the girl examinated the room. It had nice pieces of expensive-looking furniture, bookshelves, and a table with little boxes with probably diamonds or necklaces. The man with whom she was making deals with was known for selling and transporting diamonds and another different kinds of ores, and that made him one of the richest people known at that time. And that made him dangerous, too, but she couldn't go back now.

She stared at the window, looking at the moon and feeling the chill breeze kissing her face. Lost in her mind, she didn't notice when the door opened, until it was closed.

The sound of the door closing made her whimper and turn around, to face the person that had entered. But it was definitely not the one that she expected.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared at the woman in front of her. The woman wasn't wearing the red dress anymore, she wore a short floral dress tight on the waist, with a closed neckline, and her hand laid a glass of red wine. Shooked, the girl couldn't help but stare at her.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Watanabe." the woman emitted with elegancy before drinking a sip of wine. Her gaze was glued at the girl as her lips touched the glass, and the girl blushed.

"Yes... T-that's me, I'm Watanabe Y-You," the girl choked out as she got up from the chair she was sitting on. She felt dumb as she did a akward reverence on front of the woman "P-pleased to meet you."

The girl looked up at the woman's face, and felt like the air leaved her lungs. She was extremely more beautiful close up. The girl stared at her delicate feautures and at her piercing eyes, and gulped.

The woman grinned and the girl sank in confussion. For a moment she forgot what she was there for, but then she remembered the deal she had to do. The girl straightened up and coughed.

"I'm waiting for the man that is the boss here" the girl explained as she looked at floor "a-are you his communicator?"

The woman remained silent as the girl stared at the floor; but the girl could hear how she walked towards her, getting close. She knew the woman was in front of her, but she couldn't dare to look at her in the eye, she had been taught since she was young that looking at the high class at the eye was rude and naff, she didn't want the woman to think that she was the same as every poor person in the place.

But something took Watanabe by surprise. She felt a gentle hand grab her chin and slightly lift it, and their eyes met. The piercing stare of the woman was glued to the girl's, and she couldn't help but stare back. The woman's eyes were majestic, a deep and dark gold that seemed to explore the deeps of the girl's soul. The woman smiled and the girl felt that her heart was going to break her chest.

"I would prefer you to look at me in the eye, I find it rude not to," the woman breathed, a couple of inches away from the girl's face "Also, your eyes are absolutely beautiful, it would be a shame that you don't let people appreciate how pretty they are." The girl nodded as she blushed, and the woman removed her hand from the girl's chin.

"Answering your question;" the woman said as she took a seat on the chair the girl sat down before and crossed her legs "My name is Sakurauchi Riko. I would like to make a deal with you, Miss Watanabe; and I believe you cannot reject my offer."

The name seemed familiar to the girl, and then it hit her. The girl felt her face grow pale and suddenly felt airsick. She stared as the woman grinned and took another sip of wine.

She obviously knew that name. Sakurauchi Riko was known for being the daughter of one of the most wanted men in Japan, a extremelly dangerous robber who used to tackle most of the diamonds delivery of the man who she was making a deal with.

She definitely didn't know with who she was messing with.


	2. The Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Riko suddenly appears to make a dangerous deal with You, You had a hard decision to make; which will determine her future.

The woman had that smug and confident look that people who know how to play with others had, and that scared the girl.

She gulped before taking some steps away from the woman "I-I'm not interested." The woman took another sip of wine with a funny grin, then she looked at the girl with playful eyes.

"I was expecting that answer; but," the woman got up from the chair and took some steps near the girl, who took some steps back jittery, and ended with her back on the wall. "I know exactly how to help you."

The girl couldn't think of a way to get away from that situation, her mind was a blur and she couldn't make words. The woman was dangerously close to her, and with her back imprisoned on the wall, the girl didn't have a gateway. The gold on the woman's eyes was burning on the blue of the girl's, and it felt like neither of them wanted to look away.

The woman opened her lips to say something, but she was interrupted by a knock on the door, which made the girl whimper. The woman let out a sigh and got away from the girl, and You let herself breath again. Her face was burning when the woman sat and crossed her legs, leaving them mostly uncovered. The girl looked away quickly before howling "I-Its open!" with a quivering and awkward voice.

The door opened to reveal a tall and revolting man. His face was hard and mature, making him seem evil. The girl gulped. That was the man she needed, the man that could give her the last opportunity. The man didn't look at the girl one time since he opened the door, his eyes were fixed with rage on the woman.

"Riko," he said like her name burned his tongue "what a displeasure to see you." The woman grinned and lifted her cup of wine with arrogance. 

"Greetings to you too, Jen." She chuckled before shooting a smug glance at the girl, who was confused enough to not notice. 

"What are your business here? I am pretty sure I asked to see Miss Watanabe, not you." The man echoed sharply, the woman looked at the girl and she blushed before looking away from the woman's eyes "I want to take Miss Watanabe away from your filthy and tricky hands." 

The girl looked at the woman with confusion, then at the man, who was flinching his jaw. The woman was smiling calmly, which seemed to make the man more angry.

"I certainly know that you are not the one to talk, Riko," he said entering the room with elegance, You straighten her back when the man looked at her "you're the same as your father, and Miss Watanabe came for my help, not yours, so you can walk straight out of the door," he looked at the woman, who was still smiling "and make sure you don't have anything that isn't yours on your pockets, by the way."

"Oh my, you're getting a bit displeased by my presence, aren't you?" The woman mocked with amusement before getting up from the chair and leaving her cup of wine on the table "but before you take any dangerous decision, why not listen to Miss Watanabe first?" 

The girl gulped when the two of them looked at her, waiting for answers "I..." The girl didn't know what to say, she felt like of she made the wrong decision it would be deathly. 

"Oh!" The woman whimpered "but I haven't explained to you my deal, have I?" The woman took the girl's hand smoothly. She led The girl to the window, where the moonlight was reflecting itself on the floor. The woman placed the girl under the moonlight fraily with a warm smile, and the girl got lost on that smile.

"I am aware of your situation, Miss Watanabe," the woman murmured as if that was a secret, and the girl felt her heart race "Your clothes, your house, your father," Watanabe flinched her jaw at the mention of her father "I know what he'd done, I know the money you need, and I know what you decided to do for it, but you're going to be assassinated if you do it on your own." 

"How dare you!" the man thundered with rage, the girl whimpered with fear the sign of his anger, but the woman cut him off rapidly.

"Excuse me, Jen, I'm not finished." The woman cautioned without a sign of fear. He grunted before crossing his arms.

"As I was saying," she continued "I want to offer you the opportunity to make the money you want without dying." The girl nodded looking at the woman in the eye, she didn't noticed it earlier, but the woman was slightly taller than her "This man offered you to deal something dangerous, I can offer you something better."

"Why?" The girl asked with seriousness "Why do you want to help me so hardly?" The woman smiled like she knew that the girl would ask that.

"Your father is a great friend of my father-"

The girl took some steps back and looked at the woman like she just said the stupidest lie she had even heard. Her father was an honest and kind man, he wouldn't even think of being a friend with a man like Riko's father.

"That's a lie." The girl said harshly and the woman looked at her with pity "My father wouldn't be a friend with a person like your father." The girl looked at the floor as she murmured those words. The woman squeezed the girl's hand, which made the girl look at the woman's eyes once more.

"I know how dreamy it must sound, but it's true. Your father is an old friend of my family, but he has nothing to do with my father's business" the woman softly spoke and the girl nodded, still not very sure if that was true. The man chuckled salty on the background.

"Getting to the point, I need your help too." The girl raised her eyebrows, interested in what the woman was saying "my dad wants me and you to help him," the girl opened her mouth to protest, but she closed it before saying anything. If the woman was telling the truth, that would be the way she could get the money she needed, in a "safer way". Being honest, she heard before that the business Jen did often ended up with people getting killed, and she certainly didn't want that. She nodded once more, looking fiercely into the gold of the woman's eyes.

"My father hasn't told me what he wants yet, but, the money is guaranteed." The woman declared before smiling gently at the girl, who looked was looking at her in the eye with seriousness "So, you agree with helping me?"

The girl looked at the man, who coughed displeased "You already know my terms, but I warn you; Riko is not a woman you can trust. You right now can agree to her deal, but I will not be my fault what happens at the end."

"Oh, Jen, stop being so dramatic. Not because I didn't want to accept you as my husband it means that I'm such a bad woman, it's just taste." She chuckled looking at the man, who's eyes were filled with rage and seemed on the verge of kicking the woman's head off.

"You fucking bi-"

"Anyways," the woman cut him off with a smile, the man grunted and gave her a killer look before crossing his arms again "do you accept, Miss Watanabe?" The woman had hope in her eyes, and the girl thought it over. Was it safe? Probably, could she gain the money? Yes, could she trust the woman? No, but it didn't matter.

"Yes."

The woman smiled widely before cheering "Great! We will agree to terms... Tomorrow morning, I'll send a guard to pick you up on your residence. Do you find that appealing?"

"Y-Yes, I do." The girl murmured. The woman grinned before lifting the girl's hand smoothly up to her lips, then leaving a dainty kiss on it. The girl blushed as the woman did a small reverence, then she left the room without another word.

The girl let out a sigh and lifted up her glasses, she had forgotten about the man; who when she turned around had a sour expression on his face.

She did a reverence as an apology before saying "I'm really sorry to refuse to your deal at the end, Mister Jen." The man didn't said another word, he just stared at her like it was nothing important.

The girl walked to the door, and just before leaving; the man spoke out "Don't worry about refusing, I just want to warn you something. You can't trust Riko Sakurauchi in any way, that woman is a labyrinth of questions, you will never figure her out; and she's a good liar, so be careful." The man seemed honest, but the girl just left the room without a word.

Being honest, the girl couldn't trust anyone at that time.

 

[***]

 

Watanabe was sweating and panting with difficulty. Tears roamed her crystallized eyes, and pain was crowding her body. She whimpered loudly at the sign of a jab on her left arm, then she fell on the floor moaning with pain. A kick striked her stomach, making her scream and cough in pain. The men laughed with amusement at the sign of the girl's tears, while she was whimpering on the floor.

"What?! You don't like it?" One of them said before stepping on the girl's face, pressing his foot on it. The girl cried shaking her head as a no, and the man chuckled "Well, if you don't like it, tell your old man to pay me my fucking money, brat." He said before spitting on her, and slowly walking away with the other two men.

The pain was uncontrollable and grievous, and the tears falling from her eyes were blurring her vision. She got up from the floor with the help of the wall, holding onto it. He right arm was squeezing her abdomen, which was probably bleeding from the painful cuts the kicks caused her. She roamed through the streets like a soulless creature, coughing and sniffing occasionally. She wondered how everything will change when she got the money to pay those man, and to pay the other problems she had. 

She slowly walked to the beach, where the dock and his father's boat was. She smiled sadly at the memories of her childhood, when her father would travel the waters and she would happily smile while learning every boat knowledge his father had. She missed those times, she missed them a lot; but she couldn't be sad anymore, soon all her problems will be solved, and she will be happy with her father once more.

Her house was a little cabin next to beach, the door was adorned with sea shells she usually found; and when she entered, she would see ocean paintings and old pictures hanging on the walls. It was a small and poor house, but it was warm and had that kind family scent on it. She loved that house, and she loved the man who was sleeping on the couch even more.

"Oh, dad.. Sleeping on the couch again.." She softly spoke to herself "hey, old man." The man opened his eyes slowly before smiling widely, but that smile disappeared as soon as he saw her face.

"Oh You... My girl... What happened to you...?" He lamented, touching the girl's face with delicacy, seeing the cuts bruises she had. She felt her eyes water when she heard those painful words, but smiled warmly.

"Nothing, dad, everything's okay; I'm okay!" She cheered, faking her happiness before doing a salute that his father taught her a long ago "Remember? Yousoro!" She yawped and her father laughed, then coughed with pain. She looked at him sadly "Now, let's get you up before your back starts hurting."

Her father tries to get up, failing completely. She lifted his left arm over her shoulder and got him up hardly, her father coughed with pain once again and she closed her eyes. "You're sick, dad, remember? You can't do this things now." She murmured and he chuckled "I know, You, I know... But you.." He coughed once more "I was... Waiting for you... You told me you'll be back at 5 and you weren't... And I worried." He dragged his words while they walked together to the only bedroom they had. She layed him in the bed and he instantly fell asleep.

Feeling an incredible pain on her body and her heart, she walked to the kitchen. It was the third time in that month that those men bumped her, and that was reducing her amount bandages. The girl cleaned all the cuts and bruises and then put some bandages on them so they wouldn't get an infection. She let out a sigh before laying on the couch, falling asleep thiking of how she wished things would change.


	3. The start.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meets Riko's father, the man behind the the reason of what happened in the bar.

The girl was fidgeting nervously around the entrance of her house. The day of the truth had come, and she didn't know if she was ready. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and her mind was fulfilled with different thoughts of what could happen and the worst way that it could happen. But she certainly wouldn't go back, no matter how scared she was; she had to be brave, for her father, and for herself.

The heavy gallop of horses and the wheels of a carriage was heard from the street, the girl startled as she ran to the front door and opened it in the instant her hand fell on it. She saw the stylish and elegant carriage, and she felt like her heart was made of iron. 

The place where she lived where the slums of the city, where poor and homeless people usually try and find a roof. An expensive-looking carriage on that kind of place was really an incredible thing to see, especially when it was directing to her house. Years before, her father had gained the heading of a man who doesn't pay his debts, since he lost his boat's engine in due of a bet which he lost, and it all started. Her father gained his money from sailing into the ocean and fishing different types of fish, and without his boat functioning well, he couldn't make money. Nevertheless, he tried to make a living from different jobs, but he rapidly got sick because of working too much; and they didn't have the money to pay a doctor or get the correct medicine, so her dad's wealth plummeted. Even sick, her dad tried to make money from the only thing he could do even sick; betting, everything behind You's back. But, instead of gaining money, he started to lose more and more money, to the point where they didn't have a single cent to give. People started to want their money, and since her dad didn't have it, the only way to gain something from him was with violence.

But he couldn't take a single hit without fainting. You rapidly noticed that something was wrong, her dad looked sad and old, and bruises started to appear on his skin. One day, her dad reached a point where he could hardly get up from bed, and that's where she started to take responsibility for her dad's mistakes. She started to work in different places, stores and markets and sometimes in the bazaar; gaining a little but enough money to buy food. But the problems started quickly, the people who wanted the money from the bets started to harass her instead, since her dad was in bed and couldn't take one more hit. She knew her dad would die if he knew what she was doing, but she had to protect him; he was her dad, after all.

The girl shook her head, trying to stop those useless thoughts before she started crying. The carriage stoped in front of her house, and she could see a hard-looking man riding it. The doors of the carriage opened, to reveal the figure of the beautiful woman, which left the her breathless as she usually did.

That day, the woman was wearing a white long dress, with an open neck revealing the woman's collarbone and her beautiful white and soft skin. A grey ribbon was resting on the hip of the dress, giving the woman a feminine style which made the girl almost want to cry. Her reddish brown hair was loose, moving elegantly by the wind; the girl felt the urge to touch it, but she quickly wiped that idea out of her head. She gulped when the woman let a leg out of the carriage's door, brushing her delicate and captivating hair behind her ear with a little smile.

The girl quickly walked towards the woman and held out her hand, helping her to step down of the carriage. It was obvious that the woman could do that on her own, but the girl wanted to give an elegant manner, and without lying; she wanted to touch the woman's soft hand the most.

The girl looked at the woman's eyes, and felt as if all her body turned into solid rock from the stunning yellow of her orbs "Good afternoon, Miss Watanabe." An innocent smile appeared in the woman's lips.

"Good afternoon, Miss Sakurauchi." Watanabe lifted the woman's hand until it reached her lips, leaving a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

The woman chuckled "Such a sweet manner of yours, Miss Watanabe." The girl smiled and put a hand on the back of her head, chuckling softy.

The woman looked at the girl's eyes once more; but this time her eyes weren't soft and elegant, they were wild and naughty, like the gaze a predator gives its prey before devouring it. You felt her cheeks grow in hotness, but the woman looked away rapidly.

"Shall we get going?" The woman murmured with a smile. The girl nodded, still hypnotized from the woman's bold glance.

 

[***]

The inside of the carriage was as elegant as expected. Tones of brown, black, and gold were all around the place; it had two soft black sits, one in front of the other. It smelled like the room where she met the woman, like the finest elegance ever made.

That was the first time the girl was in a carriage, and it certainly didn't suit her. She was wearing a stripped blue sweater, which was almost her size; almost. Her legs where covered by white shorts, and some old brown shoes. On her head was a brown hat that covered her messy hair, and her old broken glasses. She knew she didn't belong in that place, it didn't feel right. 

She lifted her glasses as she looked away from the window to look at the woman, who was on the sit in front of her. The woman was staring at her with a curious gaze, her eyes penetrating her skin. She felt her cheeks turn pink and cleared her throat as she looked away.

"Is something troubling your mind?" The woman asked softly, like a caring mother. A warm feeling covered her, her cheeks were pink as she smiled with embarrassed shaking her head. She looked up to meet the woman's eyes, and You saw a bright pink on the Riko's cheeks. The girl was sure that the way that the pink suited the woman's cheeks were lovely, but the burning gaze that the woman was giving her made her quite uncomfortable.

"Miss Sakurauchi... Y-You're staring..." She mumbled with embarrassment, the woman chuckled softly.

"Call me Riko." The girl looked at the woman again, and nodded timidly "Well, when you're blushing and smiling that way, I find it very difficult not to stare, You." 

The girl felt her heart skip a beat when her name fraily left the woman's lips. She was pretty sure that her face was as red as a tomato. She lifted her glasses and looked at the floor.

"I... Thank you." She murmured, she couldn't look at the woman; she was sure she would die on the spot if she did.

"You," the girl nodded quickly, to demonstrate that she was listening "See..." The woman got up from her sit  and sat next to You, crossing her legs and her forearm touching the girl's. The girl whimpered softly when she felt the woman's skin on her clothes.

"You don't have to be so tense around me," the woman chuckled with amusement "I don't bite... Unless you want me to." The wildness in the woman's voice was obvious, and the girl started thinking that she could get drunk on it.

"I am afraid that I might act rude at one point to you... Riko." The girl admitted, and she felt how the woman's breath got heavy. 

Riko leaned slowly over the girl, who was confused and tried to keep her distance, failing. She turned to the woman and saw those eyes again, those wild eyes; and she couldn't look away that time.

"I wouldn't mind if you are a little rude with me, You." The woman breathed, painful inches away the girl's face "Nobody is nice all the time, anyways." The woman's cheeks were red, again.

You's heart was racing, as if she just ran 500 miles. The woman was getting more and more close to You, who was losing her breath as Riko got closer. The girl closed her eyes when there was almost nothing between her and the woman.

 

She smells so nice... 

 

She felt how the woman's lips soflty kissed the front of her nose. An Eskimo Kiss, it was a soft and warm Eskimo Kiss. The woman leaned away from the girl, who let out all the air she was holding in her lungs. 

The girl opened her eyes slowly, to see the woman with a smirk on her lips "we're here," The girl felt how her cheeks exploted in pink looking at the woman, who was looking at her with amusement.

"We must hurry, my dad is waiting for us." Riko quickly got out of the carriage, but the girl stood there motionless; with her finger slightly touching were the woman's lips had laid.

 

"Oh... Oh! Wait! Riko, wait for me!"

 

[***]

 

The girl was not surprised when she saw the place, but it was definitely amazing. An enormous house, a beautiful and amazing house. Surrounded by beauteous climbs and trees, and with the most green and bright grass she had ever seen. The Autumn wind was rubbing softly against her skin, and the smell of the nature was one of the most beautiful things.

A slight sigh left her lips as she looked up to the woman, and the girl lost her breath. The wind was daintly moving Riko's dress, almost as if her clothes were having a dance with the soft air; her soft and silky hair was the same as her dress, moved softly by the lovely wind. The girl felt almost jealous of how the wind was kissing the woman, so daintly and so subtle that she doubted that anything else in the world could be as beautiful as Riko.

The beauty of the woman was something she had never seen; it was like a flower blooming on the first morning of spring, or the delicate soft moonlight on an October night. Pure and ethereal, but intriguing and eery at the same time.

"You? Is everything fine? You seem lost."

Watanabe coughed and looked away when she noticed she was staring "I... The view... The view is so pretty... You, you are very pretty." She mumbled, feeling as stupid as she could feel. She hid her face on her hat while looking away; her cheeks bright red.

She heard the woman chuckle and looked up "The way that you said it it's certainly very odd, but thank you." You covered her face with her hands while grunting "let's go."

The inside was elegant and incredible; like those mansions that appear on the movies. Everything seemed so fragile and expensive that she thought that if she broke something she couldn't pay it even with her life. Some men in black were roaming around the house; bodyguards she guessed. The woman walked elegantly through the immense hallways, politely greeting the men in black as she passed. The men gave You dirty looks, but she was used to it.

"This way." You nodded. In a matter of seconds they were in front of a big door, and a bad vibe was coming from it. You started shaking and sweating from fear; but the woman noticed. Riko took You's hand in hers and squeezed it gently, looking straight at the You's eyes; letting her know that she could do it. You took a deep breath and nodded with determination.

"There's nothing to he afraid of, its going to be okay."

Riko opened the door, and inside it was someone that You didn't really expected to meet. A blonde girl, dressed in tight black leather and with a flirty smirk on her face, sitting on the desk with her legs crossed. You couldn't resist the urge to run her eyes through her detailed and delineated body; but rapidly felt guilty about it and looked away. Riko let out a annoyed sigh and began to walk towards the blonde.

"Mari, what are you doing here?" The annoyance was obvious in her voice; but the blonde didn't blink an eye.

"Riko~!" She emitted flirty, placing a finger on her lips. her voice was sweet, and kind of high pitched, but incredibly hot. "Oh~ So many days without seeing you and you greet me that way? Thats mean~" the charm on her voice was attractive; You thought. Riko was already in front of the desk where mari was sitting.

"I don't have time to deal with this, Mari, so please get out or tell me what you are here for." Mari giggled as she passed her arms behind Riko's neck, smirking. You felt left out, so she just stood there in silence. She also found the relationship between Riko and Mari quite interesting.

"Oh, c'mon Riko~" Mari said, glancing at You "Don't be so mean to your lover~" Mari left a kiss on the woman's lips, looking straight at You as she did so. The girl blushed as she looked away from the scene. Lover; that didn't surprise You, the woman was so beautiful that it was almost rare that she even thought she didn't had a lover.

Riko pulled away rapidly, looking hardly ar Mari "Stop this nonsense, and please stay away from me." Riko walked away from mari, who looked at You and seemed unamused from her reaction.

"So boring, Riko~" Mari stepped off the desk, and laid her eyes on the You. With a flirtly smirk on her face she walked towards You; her hips moving with a hypnotic sync. The girl gulped when the blonde stepped in front of her.

"So what do we have here?" She laid a finger on the girl's chin and lifted it up neatly; the girl felt scared for a second, but her cheeks glowed in red when the blonde licked her lips ominously.

"Uhm~" she purred "Not bad, needs a little work but it's not hopeless." Mari's eyes laid on the girl's chest and her smirk grew "I... Uh... I don't really understand What you're saying..." The girl babbled, moving awkwardly away from the blonde.

"Oh~ No need to be so shy, honey!" blonde joked as she took You's hand and lifted it up, then moved it in circles; evaluating the girl's body.

"oh my, look at this !" Mari grabbed You's ass and squeezed it gently, making her squeak in embarrassment. The girl leaned away from the blonde quickly, and looked at her with her cheeks burning "Just what... Just what are you doing !" She didn't use to raise her voice, but the blonde was really freaking her out.

"Mari! Stop this in this instant!" Riko rapidly ran towards the girl and stood in front of her with rage, protecting her "You have no right to touch her, and I want you to leave. Now." The girl was surprised of how angry she was, and almost felt guilty.

"Oh my," the blonde took some steps back "I can't leave, not yet; at least" the woman grunted in disapproval "And why is that?" 

Just as the answer was leaving her lips, the door opened again; and the room went silent. There was a big man, with an evil aura surrounding him, his face was converted in scars and his hair was black and greasy, and You felt incredibly intimidated by him. Mari sat down in silence and Riko did a reverence.

"Greetings, father."

The man snorted and entered the room with hard steps. He walked towards the desk in silence, looking at the staring at the three women hardly. After a minute, he spoke.

"I don't have all day, so let's do this quickly." His eyes walked around the room and stopped on You, a creepy and eery smile appeared on his face "I assume you're Watanabe You." The girl nodded rapidly, nervous. Riko was staring at her from the other side of the room, and Mari had a bored expression on her face as she looked at her nails.

"Very nice. Where is Tsushima?" Mari instantly looked up and giggled. You had no clue of who Tsushima was "Oh, she's busy so she couldn't come; but she'll be there tomorrow."

The man nodded and looked back at You "Come here." 

She walked awkwardly to the man's desk, the room fell in silence and the hair felt heavy; You couldn't be more nervous even if she tried to. 

"I assume Riko told you what you have to do." You shook her head slowly, and the man sighed. "I thought it would be more proper if you told her yourself, father." Riko declared, and the man grunted.

"Let's get to the point, then." The girl gulped "You're going to work for me. It's an easy job, if I tell you; you'll have the companie of my daughter, Ohara, and Tsushima. I want you to help them do a robbery." The hairs on her back lifted up as goosebumps rolled through her body. Robbery? That was something that she doubted she could get done. And she didn't have any knowledge on that type of stuff. Why her?

"Even if those three are absolutely capable of doing it themselves, they can't work together. So I want you to be there and do everything you're capable of and manage the robbery; and, almost everyone knows those three, so having a stranger help them will give a good alibi." The man gave the girl a creepy smile before saying "Also, your father has a few debts with me, so do your best to not screw anything up; or..." The man slited his thumb through his neck with amusement. The girl's heart felt like it was going to break and tears filled her eyes.

"Now get out of here and follow Ohara; you do the same, Riko."

Mari walked to the door quickly, but neither Riko nor You moved a muscle. Both had confused expressions on her faces, You was terrified; but Riko seemed filled with rage. You gazed at the woman and noticed how her hands were formed into trembling fists.

"What are you two waiting for?! I SAID GET OUT !" the man thundered with anger. You whimpered with fear and ran towards the door until she reached Mari, who looked at her with pity. But Riko didn't move at all, she was staring with fury at the man, who was doing the same.

"I refuse to work with Mari, neither with Yoshiko." The woman said, her anger reflected on her voice. The man flinched his jaw without saying anything.

"I won't work with -" the man reached his pocket and took a gun out of it. He pointed it at Riko without hesitation and she immediately stopped talking. The girl felt her eyes fill with tears and moved to reach the woman, but Mari grabbed her arm firmly and shook her head. The girl moaned and looked at the scene once more, her body shaking with fear.

Neither one of them moved a muscle as they stared to each other. The man chuckled and spoke "You've gotten quite brave, Girl." Riko flinched her jaw "Get. Out." The woman didn't move.

The man pulled the trigger, and You felt how her heart stoped and tried to scream, but Mari covered her mouth with one hand. But the bullet passed next to Riko's head, almost passing through her; she was uninjured, but the girl could see how hard her body was trembling.

The man clicked the gun and leaned his head to the door, still pointing at Riko. She grunted and walked fast to it, giving Mari a deathly look as she walked out of the room, disappearing on the enormous hallways.

The man looked at the women angrily, ans and they both got out of the place without missing one beat. 

They walked in silence until they reached the exit, where the woman was waiting with her arms crossed and jaw flinched. When Riko's eyes laid on You, You's eyes filled with so many tears that they started to run through her pink cheeks. Riko walked to her quickly and folded her arms gently around her, whispering soft words on her ear. You was terrified, terrified of what could happen to her, or to Riko, or to her dad. She didn't know what she just got into, and she started thinking that it wasn't worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy so here's late chapter and there's probably some grammar errors so ye


	4. Carefully.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of You's new life begins, not so well, but at least it does.

The ride in the carriage was totally silent, and You could feel the tension between the women in the air. Riko had her arms crossed, her eyes filled with rage which constantly were eyeing at Mari evily. Mari, on the other hand, looked like she wasn't aware of Riko's fury; but You was sure she was. For a second, You caught Mari's gaze, and saw sadness burning in them; but Mari rapidly changed her expression to a forced smile, You felt pity.

"Say, sweet You.." Mari spoke, leaning over the girl with a smirk. You looked at Mari with a confused look "Sweet...? I-I mean, yes..?" 

"Are you nervous about our job? You look pale, and you're shaking a little." You gulped and nodded soflty, Mari smiled softly "You don't have to be~! Its easy, really; Riko, Yoshiko and I have done much worse things than this. We were so famous people used to call us Guilty-"

Mari stopped instantly and looked at Riko, who was looking at her like she just cursed her whole family. Mari coughed and looked at the window awkwardly, You was sure something was wrong between them; and she was curious too, she wanted to know more about Riko's relantionship with Mari and the other person called Yoshiko, but she knew it'll be horrid and rude to ask.

Nobody talked for the rest of the ride, and You was thankful of it, she wasn't sure if she could handle another argument between Mari and Riko.

The carriage stopped after half of an hour, and the women stepped out of it to see an elegant bar, it was one of those bar where rich people go to drink and hang out, You gulped. She looked at the people outside of the place, dressed elegant and with a rich aura surrounding them; and she was sure once more that she didn't belong to that place.

The three of them walked inside, and the slow, gentle music filled the girl's ears. Just like the place where she met Riko's father, it was hallucinating; bright colorful candles were hanging from the walls, the smells of sofistiacte wine filled the air and some crystallized things that You never saw before were hanging from the ceiling. She looked around at the rich people, then at herself, she let out a sigh and tried to hide between Riko and Mari; who were walking with their chins lifted up and with hard, dominant steps. You wished she could look as confident as them.

They sat down on a big, red table on front of a stage similar to the one in which Riko danced the first time You saw her; the memories of Riko dancing as elegant as a feather moved by the wind filled You's mind, and left her cheeks painted with soft pink. Mari chuckled softly looking at You, who was staring at Riko intently; but Riko seemed to not notice.

"Oh, my..." Mari purred while smirking at You, who instantly looked at Mari like she just got out of a trance and coughed while hiding her face with her hat "I see what's going on here~ Did Riko hypnotized a soul again?" Mari's tone was playful, You choked with her tongue.

"What?! N-no! That's..!" Exclaimed You with embarrassment while moving her hands on the air crazily. Mari giggled "Well~ the way you look at her tells another story, doesn't it, Yoshiko?"

You's head instantly tilted and turned around, to see a stunning brunette standing behind her with a mysterious smile. She was wearing a long, black dress with slight tones of purple and pink; the dress was hugging her wait, remarking her curves and figure. You looked at Riko, who was looking a the brunnete without interest.

"Oh.." She chuckled softly "So, someone else has finally fell on Lily's mysterious trap once again? Interesting." Her voice was low and elegant, but eery and dark at the same time. You shook her head repeatedly as she blushed "I said it's n-not like that!" Her embarrassment was shown on her voice, Mari let out an "Aw~" as Yoshiko sat on the table.

The women were silent, intently staring at each other as You felt lost. Their eyes were craving each other's soul, expressionless. Even Riko, who hadn't said a word was staring at Mari and Yoshiko like a carnivorous animals about to attack. The tension in the air was choking You.

"It's such a pleasure to see you again, Lily." Yoshiko murmured with a weird smirk and a soft tone. Riko looked at the brunnete with a displeased smile "Oh, I'm pretty sure I don't feel the same way, Yoshiko." The bitter tone that Riko used to Yoshiko's name sent goosebumps down You's spine.

"Oh~ that was so cold, Riko." Mari spoke with a flirty smile, Riko chuckled softly "As cold as your heart, perhaps." Yoshiko laughed covering her mouth with her slender fingers.

You couldn't help but laugh, and the women (who apparently had forgotten about You's presence) looked at her at the same time. You gulped and looked down.

"So, this is the kid that's going to help us?" Yoshiko said incredulously, looking down at the girl. You started shaking with fear "Dont be so harsh, honey~ I thought you liked them pure and innocent." Mari murmured as she laid her pretty fingers on her lips. You blushed in confusion.

"Oh, dont misunderstand me, I love when they're this way," Yoshiko teased, and lifted her delicate hand to You, laying her slender fingers on her red cheeks "But.." She gazed at Riko, who looked displeased "She needs some... Work, leave it to me, she'll be ready tomorrow." The way Yoshiko said that made You feel dizy.

"No."

Everyone looked at Riko, who had a sly smirk on her face that made You's heart race "Why not leave her under my control? I was the one who contacted her first, after all." Riko slightly caressed You's neck fraily, You whimpered and looked at her with her eyes wide open and her cheeks red as strawberries. Riko winked at You, and a burning feeling formed into the deeps of her stomach.

"Oh~ but you've spent time with her before, that's not fair." Yoshiko's tone was lewd, and scared You to the point where she couldn't move, it was like a mysterious beast that wanted to devour You whole. Yoshiko lifted You's chin, leaning onto her with a sour smile.

Riko rolled her eyes and took You's neck hardly, pulling her closer to her face. Before she could say anything, Riko's lips laid on You's, and You was sure the first time was the one that drove her crazy. They were soft, delicate, and had the taste of peaches, it was like kissing a goddess, You thought. It was more pleasing that You had ever imagined, and she imagined it would be heaven, plus nirvana in one sole action. You's eyes were wide open with surprise, and she could see Riko's eyes closer than she ever seen them, a penetrating and soft gold that she could never get tired of.

But it was done before a couple of seconds, and You was totally in trance while she felt how her mind was flying to another planet. You immediately wanted to kiss Riko again, she wanted it so bad that she licked her own lips, hoping to find Riko's taste on them. Yoshiko laughed out loud and Mari let out an interesting "Oh, my" whole covering her mouth with a smirk. Riko looked proud of what she did, with a satisfied grin she said "I'll see you two tomorrow at dawn. Have a nice evening."

She got up and walked towards the exit, and You got up almost immediately as she did, and chased after her to where she was going. You looked at Riko's back form behind, and couldn't help but stare at her soft white skin that was slightly uncovered by her dress. The two of them exited the place without saying a single word, You felt lucky, she wasn't sure if she could make out words at that very moment.

Both of them got into the carriage and it soon started to move. You's heart was racing and her body was moving awkwardly on the seat. Riko didn't mind, though, she was looking out of the window with a lost expression.

"Uhm..." You babbled and Riko laid her eyes on her, making her feel even more nervous "They... Don't they have a way of getting back? Since we took the carriage..." Riko looked confused and You immediately murmured "Ohara and Tsushima, I mean."

"Oh, them." The bitter tone that Riko had made You sad "They'll find a way, maybe luring a drunk guy and steal his vehicle or something." Riko mumbled careless, You just nodded, and the carriage went silent again.

"I'm... I'm sorry, You." Riko suddenly apologized. You tilted her head puzzled and looked at the woman, who had her hands turned into fist on her lap and her eyes fixed on them "I acted really disgracefully before, making you see how I fought with my father, and how rude I was with Mari and Yoshiko... And..." Riko looked at the girl, her eyes were shining in the moonlight that was laying on her from the window, she had that look again, that eery and wild look that drove You crazy.

"When I kissed you, that was disrespectful as well. I apologize." Riko closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, You felt her heart race and smiled "You don't have to apologize, there's things that happened before that I don't understand, and thus I have no right to judge your actions. Also..." You hesitated a little before saying "Its not like I didn't enjoy the kiss, if that's what's worrying you."

Riko looked up slowly at the girl, on her lips a smirk appeared as she chuckled, shaking her head "That's not whats worrying me, I know you enjoyed it, your cheeks are still pink from the touch of my lips, and your beautiful eyes are shining ominously." You was staring at the woman, her body filled with heat "You want to kiss me again, don't you?" You gazed at the woman's soft, pink lips and nodded slowly "Then what are you waiting for?"

You felt how something switched on inside her, and regardless of the place where they were, she delicately grabbed the woman's arm and pulled her closer, so close their breaths were dancing with each other. You leaned her head onto Riko's, but she moved her head to the side with a smile, making You rest her head on Riko's shoulder.

"Riko.." You grunted with a moan on Riko's ear, embracing Riko with her arms. Her body was small and delicate, soft to the touch, it felt like it could break if You hugged her more tightly. You laid her nose on Riko's hair and inhaled softly, tasting the soft peach of Riko's essence, she heard Riko let out a quiet moan when she did so.

"And I thought you'd be slow..." Riko murmured, lifting her hands up to You's hair and grabbing it between her fingers. 

"I want to kiss you..." You murmured in Riko's ear, making the hair on the back of Riko's neck stand. "Really..? I think it's to early for that, though..." Riko chuckled. She was teasing her, and You couldn't tell if whether she liked it or not.

"Don't tease me like that... I've been wanting to kiss you since I saw you dancing in that stage. You're so beautiful, Riko." You breathed in her ear, and Riko leaned back once more, this time just to face You and lay her lips on her's. It was so different from the first time, the first time was just a slight touch, that time it was like Riko was hungry for You's lips. From the moment their lips touched they were moving on each other, and You didn't know she wanted to kiss her that bad. Riko was pulling her even more closer by hanging on her neck, and You had both hands on Riko's hips. It was like an intense battle between them, or perhaps like a dance, both willing to take the lead of the kiss. Riko suddenly smiled between the kiss and took a bite of You's lower lip, making her moan in surprise; she took advantage and Riko's tongue rapidly entered You's mouth like it was her home, You was so impressed her back fell on the seat, with Riko on top of her. Riko's tongue was fast and experienced, it danced with You's tongue like she danced on that stage; You didn't know what do to, it was the first time someone kissed her that hard, so she tried copying Riko's movements. She curled her tongue around Riko's, then sucked it softly, making Riko moan.

Her mind was totally blank, and her body felt like it was about to explode. She noticed that her hands were stiff on her sides, so she lifted them up to Riko's hips and pulled her close to her own hips, Riko moaned loudly and pulled You's hair back a little hard, separating their lips as she did so.

"You're not bad." Riko breathed, her lips inches away from You's. Riko leaned back and put a hand on You's abdomen, looking her from up. You never saw something more beautiful than Riko at that time, her cheeks were red, her eyes were shining as they never did and her breath was so accelerated her chest went up and down rapidly. You wanted to kiss every inch of Riko, but Riko had other plans in mind.

Riko got off You slowly, and crossed her legs as she passed her fingers through her silky hair, You pitched her body on her elbows and looked at the woman in confusion. "We're here." Riko chuckled softly, looking at you with a smirk. You inflated her red cheeks with an angry expression, that Riko found amazingly cute.

"Ehhh!" You moaned "Uhmfp... No fair! I want to keep kissing you, but you keep swinging away from me..." You complained looking at Riko angrily, who was smiling while shaking her head. Riko suddenly leaned onto You once more, and lifted her chin delicately while looking straight into her oceanic eyes.

"Maybe if you keep being a good girl, you'll get more than kisses." Riko teased, her hot breath hitting against You's lips. The girl straightened up quickly with a smile and shining eyes, with her hands on her lap and an aura of joy surrounding her she barked "Really!? Like... Hugging and... Holding hands!?" Her eyes were shining and a big smile wouldn't leave her face, Riko laughed and nodded repeatedly "Yes, You, whatever you want. But quickly, you must say good-bye to your father, you won't see him in a while."

Suddenly, You's smile dropped. Her shoulders went down and her eyes stopped shining, and the woman wanted to hug her to death. "Father...? Wait, are we on my house?" You looked out of the window, and yes, they indeed were in her neighbourhood. Her heart started pounding as she got out of the carriage without looking back. Her father, she didn't thought about how would she tell him that she was about to help some people to rob someone, and it would give him a heart attack if he knew, probably.

She opened the door slowly, the wood creaking as she did so. She took her shoes off and walked slowly to her dad's room. She looked at every corner of the house, making sure to not forget how it looked like. She let out a sigh and opened the door of her dad's room to see him laying in bed, snorting and his chest moving up and down hardly and slowly. She sat down on the bed, taking her dad's hand.

"Father..." She murmured "Hey, dad... Wake up... It's me.." Her dad's eyes opened up slowly, and when he realised that You was in front of him, he smiled widely "You... My girl... How are you? Did you eat?" His voice was rusty and old. He let out a cough and You went rapidly for water, she returned with a glass of warm water from the sink. She gave it to him, making sure it didn't leak.

"You're so nice, You... I haven't seen you in a while..." He breathed with a smile, and You smiled nostalgic.

"Dad... I'll be gone for a while, alright? I... I'm going to meet a friend from another town, it won't be long." She lied, holding her father's hand more tightly. It hurt lying to her father, but it was for the best. He nodded, looking at You straight in the eyes.

"Is she your girlfriend..? Ahhh, brings me memories of when I was young.." She laughed and thought about Riko "no dad, she's not my girlfriend... Yet." She declared with a smirk, and her father burst into laughed "that's my girl! Always going for the price.. Uhmpg!" He started coughing and You gave him more water.

There was silence, in which her father hold onto her hand tightly. She felt like crying, but she couldn't, not now.

"You know... I once knew a girl, a really beautiful girl." her father spoke quietly, and she lowered her head "She was so cheerful.. Always with a big smile on her face. She sure was a strong woman, she used to carry me bride style!" She giggled, noticing how her father's eyes started to water. She somehow knew he knew the truth, but it didn't matter anymore.

"But behind all that strength, there was a sad little girl, who kept her sadness to herself. It started to eat her from inside! Turning her into quite mess. If it wasn't for me, she would have been devoured!" You was trying her best not to cry, holding tightly on her dad's hand, who was smiling sadly "You, little girl, you're just like her. You're so strong, dear, but you can't keep everything to yourself, nobody can." She sobbed, taking her glasses off to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"Dad... I'm so scared.. I don't want to lose people anymore..." She whimpered, holding onto him in a tight hug. "You're everything I have left, dad, and if you.. If you leave... I... I..." Her words were turning into sobs, and her father was running his big hand on her back. He leaned back and left a kiss on her hair "I won't go anywhere, I have food, and water. I might seem useless, but I still can cook a really good rice!" She laughed and got up from the bed, still holding her dad's hand.

"Now go, I don't want you to be late to meet that girlfriend of yours!" He patted her back and she smiled. "I'll do my best." She didn't know what she meant by far, but her dad nodded and smiled warmly.

She walked to the door, and looked back "You know, don't you?" Her dad was silent for a long time, but then he spoke "Of course I know, you smell just like his daughter. Peaches and roses. Who would know that you had such a taste." Her hands turned into fists as she looked at the floor "I don't know what are you trying to do, but be careful, those aren't people you want to be friends with."

"Goodbye." Then, she just left.

Inside the carriage, Riko was waiting, and instantly saw the sadness in You's eyes "What happened?" You didn't say a word, she just kept looking out of the window.

But then, You felt something soft and warm hold her hand. She looked down and saw Riko's hand holding hers softly, she blushed and crossed her fingers with Riko's, leaning more onto her. It was like holding a bird, or a cup of tea; small and fuzzy, and soft. She didn't want to let go, so she grabbed it a little more tightly, and she was relieved when Riko did the same.

Tears started falling from her eyes, and she didn't make the effort to take off her glasses. Riko noticed, and let You rest her head on her shoulder, You could smell Riko's essence once more, and her dad was right, she smelled like peaches and morning roses. 

"Hey..." Riko called softly, kissing You's cheek, You giggled and stopped crying a little "Hey... Don't cry, I can't see your beautiful eyes when you do." Riko took You's glasses off and stared at the wild ocean that was trapped inside of them. It was a pained and tormented blue, and Riko swore that there were the color of the universe. 

"You sure are beautiful..." Riko murmured, lost on You's eyes. You blushed violently, but didn't look away that time, and Riko smiled; It wasn't a smile she had seen before, it was so warm and peaceful, she felt like she could cry just by looking at Riko smile like that. Riko softly laid her lips on You's, giving her a warm and fuzzy kiss, You stopped crying and smiled, and Riko started kissing her whole face repeatedly, leaving small kisses everywhere. You laughed loudly as Riko kissed her face, and felt how a warm feeling formed inside of her chest.

Riko left a final kiss on You's nose and said "I'm here, alright? You don't have to keep everything to yourself anymore."

You nodded and left a small kiss on Riko's lips with a smile, and then she rested her head on Riko's shoulder once more, falling asleep.


	5. the night before disaster

That night was a very strange one, if I may say.

You was really expecting to get at least a kiss or two from Riko, but, she got a bit more than expected. And well, she had a radical change in her, just as Yoshiko said early that night on the bar.

Apparently Riko woke You up when they reached their destination, and that was Riko's house, or something similar. They entered the place, You was still a little sleepy from falling asleep on the carriage, but she could manage to walk; Riko told her to sit down while she looked for some stuff, and You did. The place was nice, there were a lot of paintings and the air smelled like sweet candles, it suited Riko.

When Riko came back, she had a lot of clothes on her arms. Expensive clothes, as You saw; You looked curious at the clothes while Riko put them down on the table in front of her, and sniffed them a little and sneezed, Riko chuckled lowly and You managed an apology while looking at the floor. The girl looked at Riko's eyes with curiosity, and Riko smirked.

"These are for you," Riko said with a smile, pointing at the clothes. You opened her eyes wide and got up from the chair to touch the clothes, they were silky and elegant, and they smelled nice. But she shook her head slowly, taking her hand away from the clothes.

"I... I can't accept this, I really can't." She muttered slowly, looking at Riko on the eye "I've never.. I've never had something so nice, I'm afraid I'd ruin them... Also..." She looked away "They won't suit me."

Riko walked towards You and took her hands softly "I'm sure you'll look beautiful on them." She said with honesty on her voice, and You gulped while blushing "Now stop that self-deprecating attitude of yours and strip."

You lifted her head up in the blink of an eye, her cheeks flushed with red and her mouth open in surprise. Strip? What was Riko talking about? She let out a weird kind of snort and took some steps back from Riko.

"Was it too much? My apologies," Riko smirked, running her hands through her hair "but well, the night's young, I can wait all you want." Riko sat down, staring intently at You. You felt how Riko's gaze was like a set of knives that penetrated her soul, cold, but somewhat warm; she wouldn't quit staring at her, and You's red burning cheeks were starting to hurt, it was like Riko's stare was ordaining her to do what she wanted, and You wasn't sure if she was able to refuse.

They sat there for minutes, looking at each other without saying a word. Riko suddenly smirked and You closed her eyes, tilting her head back.

She took a deep breath "Alright... I'll do it, but please quit staring at me like that." You took her glasses off and Riko chuckled "And why should I stop?" Asked Riko quietly, and the tone in which she said it made You dizzy.

"Because..." You lifted the ends of her shirt up her stomach, revealing her soft and slightly toasted skin that she got from working on the sun of the beach "You look at me on a way that makes me want to kiss you very badly." You whispered, almost as it was a secret. You took the shirt off, and looked at Riko, who's cheeks were pink, the same as hers. 

You had a weird feeling, Riko was staring at her stomach and she wondered why. Then she noticed, she had always been a hard worker, and strong, so most of the work she did was lifting boxes up or moving heavy things around, so it made her body kind of muscular and fit, totally not lady-like at all. Her arms were kind of toned, the same as her stomach, in which she had, well, abs. And Riko was very interested on them.

"R-Riko?" She babbled, looking at the woman who stood up and walked towards You. You felt how Riko's soft and delicate hands laid on her toned stomach, making her whimper lowly; and You didn't argue one bit. Riko ran her hands slowly through You's abs, sending shivers down You's spine.

"Woah... You sure are fit... Do you work out?" Riko asked, without stopping the caresses on You's stomach, You gulped "Not really... I do hard work on the bazaar like lifting heavy stuff up so I guess that's where they came from... Haha..." You murmured, feeling awkward.

Riko stopped touching her stomach and You swore she saw Riko licking her own lips in desire, but she just shook her head. Riko walked towards the clothes and took a blue, long dress and studied You from head to toe, then looked at the dress again and shook her head slowly. She put in down and instead lifted up a black tight suit, and a smirk slowly appeared in her pink lips.

"Try this one." She handed it out, You took it with shaky hands and looked at Riko puzzled "Isn't this... Isn't this for guys to wear?" She asked, feeling the silky fabric between her hands "Not really, I just think it'll look good on You. Now stop complaining and try it out." She commanded and You sighed a "Yes ma'am", then took off her shorts and shoes. Her cheeks starting to burn again when she felt Riko's gaze on her body, but decided to not say anything.

The suit was as tight as it looked, it felt amazing when she put it on, the silky fabric hugging her skin felt so great and... Cool. It fit her perfectly, like a ring the finger; she stretched her arms and looked at herself, amazed; she never wore anything so stylish before, it was a really new experience. It smelled new and she could see how delicate the cloth was, she was afraid she could rip it by moving too fast. The tie was a little hard to hitch, with a quizzed look she gazed at Riko, who's eyes were shining as she stared at You; You felt her cheeks burn and gave her a pleading look, lifting up the loose tie.

Without a word, the woman walked towards You and with her delicate hands took the tie, Riko grabbed the loose tie with her hand and pulled it closer to her, and You gulped. You had to look up a little to meet Riko's eyes, in due of the height different of both of them; without her glasses on it was a little hard to know what expression Riko had, but You was sure an usual little smirk was on her pink and desirable lips. 

Riko tied up the loose tie like she was an expert on it, and took some steps back to look at You. She felt like the tie was too tight on her neck, so she loosed it a little and unbuttoned the suit a bit as well, then sighed. She couldn't see what expression Riko had without her glasses on, so she took them from the table and put them on, just to see how Riko's cheeks were on an intense pink, and her eyes were shining wildly

"H-How is it?" You asked, running her hand through her messy hair, Riko just kept staring without saying a word, and it make You uneasy. Did she looked that bad? She wondered while looking at herself, well, she wasn't surprised if she did, that kind of stuff didn't suit her at all.

"Is.. Is it bad?" The doubt on her voice was obvious, and it seemed like Riko snapped out of her trance and looked at You's eyes "No... It's not bad..." Riko murmured "You.. You look amazing, better than any man in suit I've ever seen." Riko confessed as she walked towards You, who took some steps back aware of Riko's wild, shining eyes. Without knowing she fell on a chair that was behind her, and couldn't stand up, she was hypnotized by the beauty in front of her.

Without warning, Riko sat on You's lap, making You whimper. Riko was warm, and You felt like hugging her a lot; but instead she just locked her eyes on Riko's, feeling the warmth of Riko's body against her's. Neither of them had to say anything, their lips were already dancing with each other like they did earlier on the carriage. That kiss wasn't as hungry as the first, but it seemed like Riko wanted it to be; You's kisses were slow and fuzzy, but Riko's were wild and fierce, a total contradiction to her personality. It was a battle to see who was on control that time, and You decided to be a little wild too; her tongue touched Riko's lips, like they were asking permission, and Riko opened her lips to let it in. Her hands were on You's hair, grabbing it and pulling You closer (if that was possible) and You's hands were on Riko's thighs, which were hanging off her own legs.

They separated their lips to gasp for air, and You smiled "The suit... It's gonna get ruined..." She breathed on Riko's neck, leaving a kiss on it "Ahh.. Does it matter?" Riko giggled and You chuckled.

"Not really." 

And their lips collided again.

(...)

You stayed over Riko's place that night, and, well, slept on the couch because she didn't want to bother Riko; Riko complained, saying that she shouldn't worry too much, but You is as stubborn as a donkey and she quickly won the argument and stayed on the couch for that night. The next day Riko taught her how to... Behave, we could call it that way; Riko taught her how she should act in the mission from now on, and that way was an elegant, graceful, and refined way (which You didn't really knew shit about). Riko also taught her on how to act confident and assured on herself, which was the hard part. Chin up, hard steps, looking at people dead on the eye, and basically act like someone people should fear; You sucked at that, she really did, she was like a scared little girl who could barely walk, at the end she didn't really got it, but promised to try her best to not fuck up.

On the evening, they took a carriage to apparently Yoshiko's place, a short ride. You was nervous and tried her best to hide it, but her sweaty and shaky hands gave it away; Riko noticed and took You's hand on her, smiling and calming You down a little. They arrived after some minutes, and You exited the carriage with a heavy sigh and her heart beating like crazy.

When they were on the gates of the big place, Riko's jaw was clenched and her face was serious, and a shadow of fury was walking around it. Riko knocked on the door with a fading grunt, making You anxious; but she was able to hide it as soon as the doors opened.

It was Yoshiko who opened the door with a smile, looking at both of the women. But her smile instantly faded when she saw You, her jaw dropped and her eyes were big as plates; You smirked slowly, lifting her chin up making sure she didn't gave that shy attitude she had before. 

"Oh, my." Mari was peeking behind Yoshiko, and gasped as soon as she saw You "Oh my god! Yoshiko, move!" The blonde bumped on Yoshiko, shaking her to the side with a big smile; You lifted a brow as Mari took her wrist, pulling her closer until she was inside of the place. You saw Riko close the door and looked at her with eyes that screamed "Please help me."

"Uhm... What...?" You felt awkward as Mari and Yoshiko stared at her, studying her. She didn't thought she looked that... shooking to the point were Mari and Yoshiko were speechless, she didn't looked that good anyways.

"Riko sure knows how to do this stuff.. A suit! Yoshiko, a suit! I didn't thought she'd look so hot on one... Nice one, baby!" Mari laughed, doing a thumbs up to Riko, who had a proud expression on her face.

"Yes.. And look, she even has the loose tie!" Yoshiko grabbed You's tie hard and pulled her closer, almost choking her "Not bad for a low-class." She grinned and You took some steps back, her cheeks were a bit red, but she had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Ha... Of course she would look amazing, she was beautiful from the beginning anyways." Riko beamed, winking at You, who's cheeks flushed with red. Yoshiko chuckled as You ran her hand through her neck; but suddenly Mari gasped.

"Oh!" She covered her mouth, looking at You's neck. Yoshiko instantly looked at You's neck, and smirked "So that's why you two were late." You felt lost, but remembered the... "Stuff" they did earlier that day, and instantly covered a part of her neck, where she was sure Riko had left a kiss on. Her cheeks were burning with red as she babbled lame excuses, shooting guilty glances at Riko, who was laughing along with the others.

"Don't worry, You, they're just messing with you." Riko said, waking towards them "But, joking time is over; lets do what we came for." Suddenly, the room went silent.

Yoshiko opened a map that was on the table, quietly. The women gathered around it, and You quickly recognized it; it was a map of one of the biggest mansions of the place, she didn't knew the name, but she knew the man that owned it was in bad terms with Riko's father.

"This is it," Mari murmured "does he expect us to rob something that big tonight? The owner's throwing a party, too much guards and too much people." She was referring to Riko's dad, her voice was annoyed and frustrated. You gulped.

"No, you idiot." Yoshiko barked "We don't have to rob anything tonight, this is just the first part." She pointed at the map "We go through here, sneak in, and left a little present to that man, easy." 

You shook her head "No." She breathed "I know this place, I worked once there. The back is always replete of guards, no matter what time of the day it is; and I'm sure it'll be more guarded now that today's a party." She explained pointing at some parts of the map "We can't go all through the back, its impossible." She assured, and Yoshiko grunted.

"Do you know who you're talking to, kid? Were Guilty Kiss, we know what we're doing, don't think too much of yourself now that you're here." The brunette barked harshly, making You shut up and look down. The place was quiet for seconds, but Mari spoke.

"No.. She's right." She whispered, and Yoshiko looked at her like she was nuts "it'll be suicidal if we all go together for the back, and if what she's saying it's true, we wouldn't last a minute." Yoshiko was quiet, glancing at You with a lifted brow "We need another plan."

Riko ran her hands through her hair "What's the party for?" She asked, looking intently at the map "It's one of those stupid parties that he makes, y'know, to show off. Its a costume party." Yoshiko explained and Riko smiled.

"Oh..!" Mari yelped looking at Riko, who nodded "its like that time... So we have to do the same?" Mari asked, and You felt like it was sometimes they've done before, so she didn't ask.

"Oh yes.. Well, this will be a long night."


End file.
